


All Couples Fight

by Fanatic_weirdo



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Magic, fight, misuse of magic, they fight but they makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: So a friend loved my depiction of the Lightwood-Bane family and asked if I could turn it into a series so I said sure! So all the stories in this story will have the boys that are in the books (tho the world is the tvshow) Hope you all enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend loved my depiction of the Lightwood-Bane family and asked if I could turn it into a series so I said sure! So all the stories in this story will have the boys that are in the books (tho the world is the tvshow) Hope you all enjoy!

“You’re going to accuse me of being a bad father?!” Madzie froze as she opened the door to the apartment. She had been babysitting Max and Rafael and the two fathers had told her to bring them back at 4. Was she early? She checked her phone: 4:07. Max and Rafael stood in the doorway, surprised and scared to hear their parents yelling at each other. None of them had ever heard the couple like this. Of course they had arguments, but even when voices were raised, they were never like this. 

“I never accused you of being a bad father! I just said I didn’t want customers like him coming into our home where our children are!” Alec screamed. “You’re just too caught up in your ‘I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn no one can touch me’ mentality to listen! Max was scared of him! Max isn’t scared of anybody! So if my six-year-old says he doesn’t want someone in our house then I am going to say they shouldn’t be in our fucking house!” 

Max’s eyes filled with tears at his name being brought into the fight. He knew what man his Daddy was talking about, and he gave Max the creeps. He hadn’t even interacted with Max, but there was just something about him, even from across the way, that Max didn’t like. He’d told Alec because he knew Alec would be able to explain to Magnus better than he could, but all he’d done was make his parents fight. And they didn’t normally fight, so clearly he’d done something very wrong. 

“None of that, Blue, let’s go to your bedroom,” Madzie, now 16, whispered as she pushed them in the direction of their bedrooms, which luckily did not require passing Alec and Magnus’s bedroom. Madzie loved this family so much, ‘her boys’ she called them. She viewed Alec and Magnus as uncles and Rafael and Max as little brothers, by whom she was both delighted and tormented.

“Don’t you dare!” Magnus growled. “My children’s safety will always be my priority!” Both boys flinched when the house shook with Magnus’s magic. 

“Then act like it!” Alec roared and they all knew if Alec had magic, things would be breaking. Rafael grabbed Max’s hand when the voices were too far away to pick up the actual words, but the yelling was so angry and biting that both boys had the desire to cover their ears, not wanting to hear any of it. 

“Max it’s okay, all grownups fight. They’ll be okay in just a little while,” Rafael said calmly, wiping the tears that had fallen from his brother’s eye. Madzie could hear the concern in Rafael’s voice though and he kept looking toward the doorway, the yelling getting more intense. “Want to watch X-men? I know another blue mutant who will make you feel better,” Rafael suggested, playfully moving from one side of Max to the other in an attempt to make him laugh. It worked, and Max nodded excitedly. Madzie smiled and waved her hand, creating a TV with the X-Men cartoons already on. She sat down behind them and sent a puff of magic to both of their sides, tickling. They both giggled and squealed, distracted if for a moment from the two men fighting. 

They were 10 minutes into an episode when something shattered. Madzie jumped to her feet.

“Stay here, guys,” she ordered, and left with room without glancing back at them. Upon entering the living room, their words became clear.

“You are not allowed to put our son in danger because he is a well paying customer!” Alec screeched.

“I’m not ALLOWED?!? I can take care of Max! Quit acting like just because we are not Shadowhunters that we can’t defend ourselves. You are going to let Rafael go hunt demons before he’s even a teenager, and I haven’t said a damn word because he’s a Shadowhunter and ‘that’s your job,’” Magnus altered his voice to imitate Alec. “How is you sending one son to an early death somehow better than me letting the other be around different types of people?” Madzie heard a gasping sob behind her and her heart sunk as she turned to see Max with his face buried in Rafael’s chest.

“Shit,” she murmured. She should have made sure they weren’t following her. Well, it was too late now, she needed to stop them before it got worse. 

“That’s it. I’m leaving. Call me when you figure out the difference!” Alec was done yelling, it appeared, as they were only able to hear him because he walked out of the bedroom, and immediately saw the three kids, staring at him pale and with wide eyes—wet eyes in the case of Max.

“Please don’t go,” Rafael whispered. Alec opened his mouth to comfort them, but suddenly red magic flew out of the bedroom and grabbed Alec’s arm. Alec cried out in surprise at being stopped from approaching the kids. Madzie flinched; she’d never seen Magnus use angry magic on Alec.

“We are not done talking about this!” Magnus hissed, coming to the bedroom doorway and the magic jerked him back several steps. Alec let out a yell of pain and the magic retreated. 

“Daddy!” Rafael gasped as Magnus simultaneously cried out, “Alexander!” 

Magnus rushed towards him as Alec grimaced, holding his arm where the magic had been. All the anger and frustration instantly leaving both of them. “Oh god, I-I,” Magnus realized what he’d done.

Alec carefully removed his hand to reveal what looked like someone had filleted a stripe of skin off around the circumference of his forearm. Alec quickly re-covered it, not wanting the boys to see. Madzie saw though, and she gasped and took a step back. It had been a long time since she’d seen magic used that way. 

“Daddy?” Max questioned as he and Rafael walked up to him cautiously.  
“Da-Daddy’s okay boys. I’m okay,” he promised with a soft smile, looking at Madzie. “How long have you guys been here?”

“Uh-20 minutes. They didn’t hear most of it,” she promised, her voice shaking. 

“I hate that you heard even a little of that,” Alec muttered, hissing in pain now that the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off.

“Can I heal you?” Magnus winced, sounding like he was speaking to a scared animal. Alec nodded, taking a few steps toward Magnus.

“Yeah, of course,” he agreed but instantly recognized his husband’s guilt. “It was an accident,” Alec tried to assure him. Magnus nodded but sighed heavily.

“I know better than to use my magic on you when I’m angry,” he grumbled, his hands not as steady as they normally were as he reached for his husband. Alec grunted in pain when he pulled his hand away from his arm. Magnus almost pulled back; he’d hurt Alec. Instead he held his hand over the injury, trying to block it from Rafael and Max. He called upon his magic, but it felt as if it was scared to touch Alec, knowing it had hurt the person it knew best.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, knowing that something was making him hesitate. Alec was as in tuned with his partner’s magic as he was with Magnus.

“Madzie, can you?” Magnus stepped away from Alec, breathing slowly.

“Mag,” Alec whispered as Madzie healed Alec’s arm. He sighed softly as the wound and pain vanished. Magnus looked heavy with worry and shame; his shoulder slumped slightly and his thumbs and forefingers rubbing together in that nervous tic of his. He looked at Alec who looked concerned, not angry or scared.

“Madzie, could you take the boys out again? Magnus and I need to talk,” Alec requested.

“No!” Max cried, “Please, no more fighting.” 

Alec kneeled in front of him, frowning. “No, you’re right, come here,” he held his arms open for the boys, Max rushed to him, crying softly, Rafael stayed back, much more apprehensive. “Hijo,” Alec smiled softly and Rafael gave in, hugging Alec tightly. Alec kissed both of their heads, chuckling when his nose hit Max’s horn. Max laughed and Rafael smirked as Alec reached up and flicked it in revenge. Magnus almost smiled, unable to not be charmed by his beautiful family. “Daddy and Papa are done fighting, but you know how when you two fight we make you talk and apologize?” Alec asked. Both boys nodded, it was something they hated at the time their fathers made them do it but in the long run it always worked, and they could never stay mad at each other for long. “Daddy and Papa need to do that, understand?”

“Promise you’ll stay?” Rafael asked and Alec nodded. 

“I promise,” he swore. They nodded and slowly detached from Alec to take Madzie’s hand.

“Thank you, Sweetpea,” Magnus thanked his niece. Madzie looked at him and nodded sharply. “We’ll text you.” He sounded slightly tired but like he was trying to sound more up than he was. It made Madzie grit her teeth as she started to lead the boys out.

“Bye Papa,” Rafael called as he turned back just before the doorway. Magnus smiled sadly at Rafael.

“We’ll have fried ice cream for dessert when you get back,” he promised. Both boys cheered and both fathers chuckled. They all knew there was no faster way to make the boys forget their problems than with fried ice cream.

The room was quiet for a rather agonizing 5 minutes after the kids left. Alec had moved to the couch and Magnus hovered over his alcohol rack as if he knew he wanted it and knew he definitely shouldn’t. 

“That went further than it was supposed to,” Alec finally broke the silence, looking at and playing with his wedding ring. Magnus looked at him, sighing heavily before joining him on the couch. “I wasn’t saying you couldn’t protect him,” Alec said softly. “I’m well aware that you would burn the world before you let anything bad happen to our sons.” He reached out and took Magnus’s hand, linking their fingers. He could feel Magnus’s magic sparking nervously, but it didn’t hurt. Alec smiled at the almost playful familiarity of what was tickling his fingers. “I just want them to know that they should trust their instincts and that we will believe them,” Alec continued, biting the corner of his bottom lip when he was done. 

Magnus looked at their hands as his magic traced around Alec’s fingers. He hadn’t used his magic on Alec like that since that time Alec attacked Raphael after the yen fin incident. Back then, he’d done it to protect someone, and it hadn’t left a mark. This time, he had been much angrier, and that anger had been directed at Alec, so, in a way, it made sense that his magic hurt him. Still, Magnus would never, ever hurt Alec on purpose. And, what’s worse, their children had seen it. They had witnessed Magnus use his magic in a harmful way on someone he loved. He would have to have a talk with Max and Madzie about how even for the most powerful and in control warlock, magic could be unpredictable.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, directly next to his ear and Magnus almost pulled back in surprise at how close Alec had gotten to him. Alec smirked, “I’m fine, we’re fine, and once they get back and we explain, the kids will be fine too. But we have to discuss all of it, like adults,” he clarified. The corner of Magnus’s lips turned up slightly and he nodded, looking at Alec. 

“Tobias is an old and loyal customer. He doesn’t come around often, but how about, if he makes Max uncomfortable, on the days that he has an appointment, you take Max to the Institute,” Magnus suggested. 

Alec nodded, but then frowned. “I wonder why Max is scared of him. If he’s been around and you keep him as a customer…” Alec said thoughtfully.

“Oh he’s a slimy bastard,” Magnus said with a small smirk, “but I don’t believe there is anything truly bad about him. Max must have picked up on the slimy bit and not trusted him, which makes me proud.” Alec hummed, agreeing, and both fathers shared a smile of pride in their son. 

Max did tend to like everyone that was even slightly likeable, but he didn’t give away his trust easily at all. He was friendly and as Alec had said before, wasn’t afraid of nearly anyone, but he also wasn’t a dumb kid and he knew the difference between nice and good. 

“I would never make Rafael do anything he didn’t want to. If he hated training and wanted to be a mundane, then he would be,” Alec said softly. Alec had to admit that hurt more than the magic had. The idea that Magnus thought for even a moment that he relished the thought of Rafael one day fighting demons and getting hurt, the thought of Rafael dying in the line of duty, killed Alec. And he knew it would be his fault if it ever happened, because he would be the one to send Rafael on the mission. “I would go on every mission for him if I could,” Magnus brought his other hand to their already joined hands, sandwiching Alec’s hand in both of his.

“I know. That was completely uncalled for. I am so sorry for saying that,” not only because it had cut Alec deep, but because Magnus didn’t believe it for a second. He knew Alec wishes he could protect Rafael from that life, but there were just some things you were born into, that you were born to do. And Alec and Rafael were born Shadowhunters in the same way Magnus and Max were born Warlocks; it wasn’t a choice. Alec sighed heavily and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.

“And you know I was going to come back, right? If I had left, I was always going to come back,” Alec said. Rafael had been very upset at the idea that Alec was leaving and not returning. They would talk to them about it later, but Alec had to make sure Magnus also knew that he was never going to walk out on their family, not matter what.

“Of course, I didn’t-“ Magnus cut himself off, then started again, “Me stopping you wasn’t with the assumption that you were never coming back. I just wasn’t finished yelling at you.” He was usually the one that left when a fight got too bad, but they both tended to do that, walk away to cool down before they could truly say or do anything to hurt the other. Looks like tonight Magnus failed on that account. “I am sorry I hurt you,” his voice low and his tone contrite. Alec used his free hand to cup Magnus’s face, pulling back just enough to see Magnus’s beautiful golden eyes. “I never meant to do that, I would never-“

“Shhh shh,” Alec soothed gently. “I know, Ati,” Magnus smiled at the term of endearment in his native language. Alec had learned Indonesian pretty fluently. Part of Magnus thought it was because he got such a kick out of speaking it in front of Jace and having the blond get so mad that he couldn’t understand their conversation, although usually it was about dinner or whose turn it was to do the laundry. They’d decided early on in their children’s lives that not everything should be done with magic, and even if Max could always conjure food and wash his clothes with a snap, it didn’t mean he shouldn’t have to learn the mundane way of life too. 

“It was weird though, I’ll admit, to have something I know so well do that to me. I’ve never felt it feel like that. Even when you’re angry at someone else and I can feel your magic, it never feels like it did tonight,” he admitted quietly, as though he didn’t want Magnus to feel guiltier, but he did want to put everything out on the table. 

“Yeah,” Magnus nodded, “that’s because when I’m mad at someone else, my magic is calmed by you. Everything about me is calmed by you. But tonight, I felt-” Magnus paused to find the right word, “dangerous. Like I had to prove that I would be able to protect Max if anything were to happen. My magic just wanted to prove itself,” Magnus swallowed hard, “and it ended up causing pain to the one person that it never has to protect against.” 

Alec brought their hands up to his lips and kissed Magnus’s fingers. “Like you, it never has to prove itself to me. I have seen your magic destroy a Kingdom of Hell; I’m fully aware of what it can do. And I’ll never fear it.” Magnus’s heart and magic swelled at those words. Alec had indeed seen the destruction his magic was capable of, had known he had committed murder as a child, had seen him turn demons to dust, and he’d never shied away from it. Even in the very beginning of their relationship. Their introduction to each other had literally been Alec killing someone and then Magnus turning around and killing someone else. Both had always known what the other was capable of. 

Alec had also seen how gentle Magnus and his magic was. How it tickled their sons until the boys had tears of laughter pouring down their face, how it healed every injury Alec came home with, how it made Alec moan in pleasure when Magnus used it in the bedroom. He had seen Magnus at his most dangerous and at his most vulnerable, and everywhere in-between, and Alec had grown to love the magic as an extension of his husband and was just as protective of and amazed at it as he was its Warlock. 

“How did that conversation, which should have ended so easily, turn into such a terrible fight?” Magnus asked moving his hand up Alec’s arm to touch his forearm, delicately even as there was no pain or injury to aggravate. 

“Cuz we’re us: two men with tempers who don’t take being told we’re wrong very well,” Alec replied, kissing Magnus’s lips lightly. 

“For the record I wasn’t wrong. I just shouldn’t have argued about-“ Magnus tried to defend himself.  
“Oh like you’re doing right now?” Alec teased, laughter in his voice. Magnus hummed at being caught and kissed Alec carefully until Alec pulled him closer, deepening the kiss drastically. Magnus’s magic shot out of his finger tips and caressed Alec’s body, causing him to sigh in comfort at the feeling. “I love you,” Alec whispered as he separated them. Magnus’s lips followed for a moment before he opened his eyes, seeing Alec smiling gently at him. 

“I love you too, Sayang.” 

“We should text Madzie. I’d say based on the way she looked at you, you’ve got some explaining to do,” Alec said, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

After sending a quick text he kissed Magnus again. This time tender and loving with no real heat to it. They both knew no matter how many arguments they had, no matter if either stormed out, or how hurtful they were to each other, they both knew it would always end here. Because couples fight, and then they make up. 

Alec had grown up with is parents fighting and then claiming to their children that they had worked it out and it was all okay. Except the same fight would happen again and again and it had lead Robert to cheating on Maryse. Alec had sworn to himself and to his future children, that he would never let himself get trapped in the cycle. He would never let a fight, even a small one go unresolved. Because unresolved issues festered until the entire relationship was rotten and ruined, Alec would never let that happen to his family.


	2. We can work it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alec and Magnus talk out their fight, they have three other people to explain to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks Christin for helping me!! Please kudos and comment if you like it!

Madzie had taken the boys to a park nearby the apartment, but none of them were very enthusiastic. Rafael, however, had found a little mundane girl with the sight that he knew from the neighborhood and was speaking to her in rapid Spanish, making her laugh. Madzie couldn’t help but smile at the 8-year-old’s kind ness and ability to put anyone at ease with his grin. Max knew the little girl, too, but he clung to Madzie, shaking his head when the little girl motioned for him to join. She looked confused at first but Rafael said something quickly, and she smiled sweetly at Max before letting the younger kid stay by Madzie’s side.

“I don’t like that Papa’s magic hurt Daddy like that,” Max murmured quietly, knowing they couldn’t speak about magic loudly in public, even with them being invisible to most mundanes. 

“Me either, kiddo, but you know no one loves your Daddy as much as your Papa. It was just a mistake,” Madzie said. She was angry at Magnus for misusing his magic like he’d warned her about so many times before. She’d been forced to misuse her own magic by Valentine, and she couldn’t bear the thought of someone she loved and looked up to so much using his magic to harm a loved one. 

“But what if I accidently hurt Rafe or Chris or even Cole? Could I do that? I’ve never before, but what if-” Max began, but Madzie shushed him gently, pulling him into a hug.

“Listen, I’m not going to tell you your magic can’t hurt someone, because clearly it could. But you have to remember, your magic can do a lot of good, too. I healed your Dad. And we won’t let anything bad happen to Rafe or anyone else you care about,” Madzie said, but Max seemed less than convinced. She sighed, sadly, leaning down to kiss his head, “You’re a good kid, Blueberry.” 

“Papa’s a good man, too,” Max said defensively. 

Madzie chuckled lightly holding up her hands, 

“Of course he is, Silly. And your Daddy is a good man too. You know they saved me from a real bad guy,” she told him the bare bones of a story from so long ago. Madzie wasn’t ready to tell them she’d once killed people at the order of an evil man. Max nodded, smiling slightly; he loved hearing stories about his fathers being heroes, and there were plenty of those types of stories. Madzie’s phone vibrated and she looked down to see a text.

Alec: Coast is clear

She smiled at Max, saying “That’s your Daddy. He says we can go back to your house.” Max pressed his lips together nervously. “Hey, let me tell you something about your Papa and Daddy,” Madzie started, and Max looked up at her, his big blue eyes wide and expectant. “They are two of the bravest men I know, and they have so much love for each other and for you and Rafe, that I think it makes my mama a little jealous.” Max’s eyes widened in surprise and Madzie grinned, “Nothing is going to mess that up, especially not a silly fight.” 

Max twisted his mouth in a side smile before his face fell again, “Even if the fight was about me?” 

“That fight was not your fault, at all,” Madzie said but Max just shrugged sadly and Madzie picked him up and put him directly in front of her on her lap so she could look into his eyes. “Listen to me, Max, are you listening to me?” Max nodded, not meeting her eyes so she gently grabbed his chin and guided it up. “Adults fight about all sorts of things, including their children, but it’s never, ever the kids’ fault. Ever!” Max blinked away tears as Madzie kissed his forehead. “And, if you think about it, they were fighting about how much they love you and your brother and how much they never want anything bad to happen to you. And if there is ever something Alec and Magnus will agree on in the end, it’s the safety of you and Rafe. Besides, they’ve already made up, so I’m sure we’ll walk into them grossly making out.” Max made a face of disgust, realizing she was right, and she chuckled softly, “There you go! Your favorite babysitter is always right,” she claimed, grinning, and he giggled.

“No way! You like brussels sprouts!” Madzie laughed, hugging him tightly. 

“Rafael,” Madzie called. The older boy looked up at her, a smile on his face from talking to the girl. “Your dad says to come home!” 

His face fell for a moment but then he turned back to the girl, the smile back on his face. No matter how he was feeling on the inside, he never let anyone else know. He said something to the girl and stood up to join Madzie and Max. Max waved at her shyly and she grinned, waving back excitedly before going back to playing alone.

“They’re okay?” Rafael asked as he walked up. Madzie stood, putting Max on the ground and taking both of their hands.

“Yes, they’re good,” she smiled encouragingly. She wanted to have a conversation with Magnus for sure, but she did believe he and Alec would always make up, no matter how bad the fight was. 

They entered the apartment to a very different scene than they left it. Alec was curled into Magnus’ arms, laughing, his head thrown back onto Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus was grinning, his arms wrapped tightly around his husband. 

“Daddy! Papa!” Max cried and ran into Alec’s lap. “You’re in love again?” he questioned. 

Alec smiled softly. “We were never not in love, Blueberry,” he corrected gently. “We can fight and still love each other very much.” 

He looked up to see Rafael and Madzie standing back slightly. He knew Madzie was always concerned about interrupting the family, as if she wasn’t a part of it. And Rafael was still a little uncertain in himself, especially if there was an argument involved. Magnus had always found it interesting that Rafael was so insecure in himself, but if it came to defending his family, he was unstoppable, just like another dark haired, hazel-eyed Shadowhunter he knew. Alec sat up and separated from Magnus slightly, holding Max still in his lap. 

“Come on, you two, time to talk,” he motioned for the other two, who made their way over to the rest of their family. 

Rafael climbed into Magnus’s lap, who smiled softly at him. He smiled back, but picked at his finger nails shyly.

“So that was a rough fight, huh,” Alec said gently to the boys who ducked their heads nervously. 

“We’re so sorry you had to see that. We don’t like it when we get mad at each other, and we certainly never want to make you all scared or upset because of it,” Magnus claimed, kissing Rafael’s head and hugging him lightly. Rafael smiled again and leaned into the affection. There was something in Magnus that was so relieved that his son wasn’t suddenly afraid of him. 

“We want you to know that we’re okay. Sometimes we’re going to argue and disagree, but I promise you, we will always love each other, and it will always be okay in the end. We’ve been through worse and were still here, and still love each other very much,” Alec promised. “And Rafe,” Rafael looked up at him with his wide brown eyes, “Neither Papa nor I will ever, ever leave this family.” He swore, Rafael looked down at his hands nervously, “No, listen, sometimes we might walk away from a fight because we don’t want it to get any worse, but we will always come back. I would never leave you guys,” Alec told him softly. Rafael nodded, understandingly. Magnus reached over, touching Alec’s arm to get his attention. They turned to each other, smiling softly, and Alec leaned in meeting Magnus for a small, soft kiss over their sons’ heads. Madzie almost smiled, but bit her nail instead, her anxiety getting the better of her.

“Papa,” Max murmured when they parted. It was then that Alec and Magnus realized Max was studying Alec’s forearm carefully, the very tips of his fingers ghosting over the skin there.

“Yeah, Blueberry?” Magnus responded, his heart sinking at the clear uncertainty that was suddenly in their youngest son’s touch.

“Could I hurt someone like that?” 

Max turned to him, his eyes shining with unfallen tears. Alec looked at Magnus and then Madzie, who was so tense, Alec got the feeling that if anyone had tried to touch her in that moment, she, too, would have lashed out. Looking back at Magnus, Alec nodded at Rafael, silently asking if he should take Rafael out of the room so the three Warlocks could talk privately, but Magnus shook his head. Rafael needed to hear and understand this as well.

“Yes, you could,” Magnus admitted, his voice factual but gentle, since he knew it would bother his son. Max did indeed flinch, and so did Madzie, as she curled into herself. Max suddenly pulled his hands away from Alec’s skin, but Alec quickly grabbed them, kissing them and then gently forced them out of the closed fists the 6-year-old had clinched them into. He put the hands on his own face, smiling warmly at Max who whined softly before realizing he wasn’t hurting his father. He smiled in relief and leaned forward, putting his head on Alec’s shoulder, his hands falling to his side. 

“Maxie,” Magnus said, getting Max’s attention again. He sat up, looking at Magnus whose expression was heavy with having to reveal the possible dark sides of magic to his children. “You’ve been using magic for six years. I’ve been using it for 400, and I still lost control. I hurt one of the people I love most in this world because I was mad. So, yes, one day you will probably hurt someone with your magic.” 

Max blinked away tears, which had returned and looked back at Alec’s shirt, his fingers gripping and releasing the fabric as the emotions overwhelmed him. 

“But it doesn’t make you a bad person,” Magnus gently reached out and cupped Max’s cheek in his hand, encouraging him to look back at Magnus. “I-“ Magnus inhaled, “When I was your age, I got so mad I really hurt someone.” Alec looked at him, surprised, but he wouldn’t stop his husband from telling his story if he wished. Their boys were unfortunately aware of death and knew what Alec did for a living, and, even before today, knew Magnus’s magic was capable of deadly things. “I killed someone.” 

Madzie’s mouth dropped open. 

“And for a long time I thought I was a monster.” 

Max and Rafael’s eyes widened in surprise, not only at their father’s actions, but also at the thought that their father, who they admired and loved, thought about himself in such a way. 

“But then, I met a Shadowhunter who, when I told him what I’d done, somehow didn’t see a monster or a bad person.” 

“That’s because there was no monster or bad person to be found,” Alec reported. Magnus smiled softly.

“So whether in the future either of you hurt someone with your magic because your emotions get the better of you or you are tricked,” Magnus looked at Madzie, “it doesn’t make you bad. It means you made a mistake. And, hey, we are half human, so we’re bound to mess up a lot.” 

Madzie turned away, her arms crossed but they could tell she was crying. Magnus whispered to Rafael to go to Alec and the young Shadowhunter switched to Alec’s leg not currently occupied by Max and smiled at Max who still looked a little down.

“Hey, Blue,” Rafael whispered as Magnus approached Madzie. Max looked at his older brother shyly and Rafael dropped himself backwards. Max gasped and threw his magic out, catching his brother from falling to the floor. Rafael sat up, grinning at Alec, who felt like he could burst at this son’s protective nature. “See I knew you wouldn’t let me fall,” Rafael gloated. Max giggled and hugged Rafael happily. Alec pulled them tightly into his arms, kissing their heads.

“You’ve always told me when I get angry be aware of how my magic changes, be aware of who I’m around and the risk of who I’d be hurting if I lost control and how if I was around a demon, it didn’t matter, go crazy, but if I was around mundanes or family to be careful. Then you get angry and you direct your magic at your husband, Uncle Magnus,” Madzie sounded defeated, as if her belief in something had been broken.

“You’re right,” Magnus acknowledged. “I’m not perfect. Sorry to disappoint you,” he continued kindly. Madzie grunted in frustration. “Sweetpea, I would love it if I were. If I never let my emotions get the best of me. But, I’ve been having sex with that man for ten years, and I still can’t keep my glamour up with him.” Magnus laughed as Alec blushed and made a sound of disapproval, and the three kids covered their ears and groaned. “My point being,” Magnus pulled Madzie’s hands away from her ears, “no one brings out your emotions, good or bad, like the persons you love the most.” 

Madzie sighed, still sounding unsettled, and Alec knew she needed to say something that she wouldn’t want the boys to hear.  
“I was promised fried ice cream,” Alec claimed. Magnus couldn’t help but smile at his husband’s way of taking care of his family so that the boys didn’t have to feel like they were being left out but giving Madzie and Magnus the private time they needed. “Can you do that for me, Blueberry? Could you make the three of us some fried ice cream,” Alec asked, tickling Max’s side lightly. Max screamed in laughter and squirmed away running into the kitchen.

“What about Papa and Madzie,” Rafael asked as he moved to follow Max. 

Madzie smiled at Rafael, “We’ll be there in a minute! I want your Papa to show me some magic stuff,” she claimed. “I expect Max to make me double when we’re done!” She directed the last bit loudly towards the kitchen.

“I’ll get you brussel sprouts flavored!” Max yelled back. Alec and Magnus chuckled as Madzie rolled her eyes. 

“Go make sure your brother doesn’t cause a snow storm or something,” Alec told Rafael who scrunched his face in confusion.

“What am I supposed to do about it, rune him?” Rafael asked, dripping with more sarcasm than any 8 year old should have. Magnus and Madzie chuckled while Alec turned him by his shoulders to face the door and shoved him gently towards the kitchen.

“Hardheaded thing,” Alec said affectionately as Rafael trudged to the kitchen.

“Does he remind you of anyone we know” Madzie asked Magnus, grinning cheekily.

“Mmmm maybe there might be a slight resemblance to a certain beautiful Shadowhunter I married,” Magnus said, reaching out and pulling Alec to him, kissing him lightly.

“You’re so lucky you’re cute,” Alec growled playfully, with no real anger as he tried to not smile.

“I am the cutest, so you don’t stand a chance,” Magnus grinned.

“I hate it when you’re right,” Alec claimed, kissing him deeply before pulling away and turning to Madzie. “Come on now, talk to us.” He remembered when Madzie had first gone to Catarina, how she was very touch shy. Not shy of other people touching her, but instead of being the destructive force Valentine convinced her she was. He knew that whenever magic was misused by people in her life she went back to that fear, that fear that who she actually was, was that powerful child who was used in a violent way. 

Madzie was silent for a minute, knowing there would be no judgement from her uncles.

“You know I get freaked out when magic is used that way. I mean, even in general, but seeing someone whose control and skill is always something I’ve looked up to… Seeing that you are capable of that and then thinking back on when I-” Her voice caught in her throat before she was able to continue, “I killed so many Shadowhunters that day,” Madzie whispered, ashamed.

“And Jace killed countless Downworlders, does that make him an awful person?” Alec was quick in his response, and Madzie shook her head. “You were both used and abused by Valentine. He is the only bad person in either of your situations, and I want you to always remember that,” Alec requested. “Please don’t ever think you are a bad person, Guppy. You are a beautiful, giving young woman who is a badass Warlock and always has been,” he claimed, taking her hand in both of his. 

She looked down at their joined hands. Alec had been the first person to treat her like a person. Well, Iris had but that was because she wanted to use Madzie, but Alec had smiled at her and told her he liked her gills, the first person to do so ever. 

“All right, I’m’ going to leave you two to talk,” Alec pecked her lightly on the forehead before smiling at Magnus and heading into the kitchen. 

Madzie watched him go before turning back to Magnus, “If I have to wait 400 years to find a partner like that, I’m happy to wait,” she claimed. 

Magnus smiled and nodded. “It’s worth it,” he agreed before putting up a silent bubble around them. “I know you’re freaked out I hurt him, I’m not thrilled with it myself.” 

Madzie sighed, biting her nail. “I look up to you, and the thought that you are capable of that…” she murmured.

“You know what I’m capable of-” Magnus began.

“Not against Alec!” she cried. “You two would die for each other, and all of a sudden your magic is filleting him like a goddamn fish! If someone with 400 years of learned control can do that, does that mean I’m going to turn on Mom or-” Madzie paled and gulped, “Oh Lilith, what if I hurt the boys—oh god.” Madzie looked like she was about to vomit but Magnus grabbed her shoulders, holding her steady.

“Madzie, listen, what happened today—it was an accident. I’ve never hurt Alexander with magic, ever, and we’ve had some bad fights, but today I did. I meant to just grab his arm and I ended up hurting him. If you’re asking if you are capable of that, then, sweetie, the answer is yes. You just have to work hard to stay in control, and hope that if you do lose it, that no lasting damage is done and that it isn’t anything that can’t be healed, like today with Alexander. And if it does happen, you have to learn to forgive yourself. Hopefully, like Alec, whoever you may hurt is kind enough to forgive your lapse of restraint and show you that you can and should forgive yourself as well.

“But what if next time I get mad at Max, I slice his arm off or-“ Madzie couldn’t hold the tears back anymore and Magnus pulled her back into his arms.

“I don’t think that will ever happen, but if it does, your Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec are going to be there to help, okay? Like you were there for me today. When I couldn’t heal Alec because I was too distressed, you healed him for me. Remember that: you are the one who healed him, who made it better. And yes you could and might hurt someone one day, even one of us, but I also remember a little girl who was told by Valentine to kill every Shadowhunter she sees and what did she do? You pushed Alec into an elevator. You saved him then, too. And you barely knew him. So forgive me I don’t worry about you with your little brothers.” 

Madzie let out a shaky breath as her crying subsided slightly. Magnus pulled away just enough to look his niece in the eyes. 

“I want you to know how sorry I am for today. Not just for hurting Alec, but for scaring you, too. But, I’m glad we had this conversation. It’s important you know that you’re powerful and sometimes that power can hurt others when you don’t intend it to. But you have to learn to forgive yourself. You have a long, long life ahead of you, and if you spend it all drowning in your own guilt for things you did, or blaming yourself for the crimes that someone as evil as Valentine used you to commit, then you’re going to grow quite weary too quickly. I don’t want that for you. If you ever feel that way, come to me, and I will reassure you that it is ok to forgive yourself, alright, Sweet Pea?”  
Madzie nodded and embraced Magnus again, he kissed the top of her head as she clung to his shirt a little longer.

“Max better get me at least three chocolate scoops,” Madzie muttered into Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus laughed and lowered the silence bubble around them. “Blue demon child! I want three chocolate ones,” she yelled into the kitchen. Max ran out of the kitchen, giggling and suddenly a ball of fried ice cream hit Madzie in the face. She shrieked in shock and at the cold on her cheek. Magnus’s mouth dropped open in surprise before he burst out laughing.

“Max!” He tried to scold, but was a little too busy laughing, clutching his stomach. Madzie glared at Magnus before turning back to Max who was grinning mischievously. 

“It is so on, you little brat,” she used magic to make the ice cream on her face disappear before conjuring some of her own and holding it threatening next to her. Max screamed and ran back into the kitchen, Madzie sent the ice cream flying. There was the sound of connection and a yelp that did not belong to Max. Both Madzie and Magnus winced. 

“Madzie Loss!” Madzie waved her hand and the ice cream vanished from Alec’s face but not his scowl as he walked out of the kitchen. Magnus looked at Madzie, who looked back with a grin. “Don’t. You. Dare,” he warned but it was too late. The two older warlocks had conjured ice cream balls. “Max!!! Conjure! Conjure!” he cried, his scowl turning into laughter as he dodged the first one Magnus lobbed at him. Max squealed in excitement and even Rafael giggled and got in on the action, grabbing one of the scoops Max had conjured. “Come on, boys, nobody lives forever!” The boys laughed and soon the apartment filled with screams and laughter. Every surface and person was covered in ice cream. It was a sticky, gross mess but the family had yet to stop giggling. 

Even after Magnus cleaned the apartment and everyone in it with a simple wave of his hand, they were still all smiles, the tension of earlier nearly forgotten.

“You have ice cream on your face,” Magnus said as he approached Alec who was running water for the dirty dishes. 

"I do?" Alec asked, confused, wiping around his mouth. Magnus smirked and kissed the corner of Alec's mouth.

"No," Magnus replied and kissed Alec again. Alec smiled into the kiss and turned around, grabbing Magnus's belt loops and pulling his husband against him. Madzie rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen to them making out.

"Do you guys ever give it a rest," she asked, even as her lips curved up, happy to see them back to their lovely selves.

"No," They both said without breaking their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will have Magnus and Alec talking to the boys. Idk when I'll get it up but it shouldn't take me too long.


End file.
